This application is to develop a computer-based Disparities, Culture and Health course which uses interactive multimedia technology to integrate the acquisition new attitudes, knowledge, and skills for reducing disparities in health. The course will consist of five modules (sections) and provide a comprehensive introduction to health care disparities and cultural competence for health care professionals and students (physicians, nurses, social workers, etc.). The goal is to improve users' understanding of disparities and the role of culture in healthcare, thereby promoting cross-cultural clinical encounters that are satisfying to both patients and providers, lead to better health outcomes, and help to eliminate racial and ethnic disparities in care. In order to motivate healthcare professionals and students to engage in cultural competence training (CCT), they must first be educated about the disparities in the quality of health care that make CCT an essential rather than peripheral aspect of medical education. Therefore the module developed in Phase I will be Racial/Ethnic Disparities in Health Care for physicians in training. The educational goals of the Disparities module are: 1) familiarize learners with the evidence for racial/ethnic disparities; 2) review potential factors contributing to disparities, including provider bias and communication; 3) provide opportunities for self-assessment of attitudes toward racial and ethnic diversity; 4) provide learners with strategies and skills to help reduce disparities. Usability and software performance will be evaluated as well as the modules effectiveness in meeting the learning objectives. Accrediting bodies, professional societies, governmental entities, and other influential groups (e.g., institute of Medicine) have all endorsed and prioritized efforts to increase the cultural competence of health care providers. The computer-based Disparities, Culture and Health course is timely and will meet a growing demand for a variety of CCT training materials.